Torment: Punished
by imagineaworld
Summary: SEQUEL TO TORMENT. First chap now up. About how Alex gets into trouble when Yassen has to go away to do some work -cough killing cough- and when he comes back Alex is in BIG trouble. BDSM, slash, adult content, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... After a long wait, here it is - the sequel to Torment. There are probably going to be either one or two more chapters to this...**

**If you look at my profile, you'll see the long list of reasons **_(cough -excuses -cough) _**hey! ) as to why i wasn't writing/ posting anything the last month or two. Tough- life is not fair and i had no time to write- however, I fully intend to make up for it...**

**There's also a rota on my profile so you now all know when to expect what. (Basically, one week i'll write a chap of this fic, then the next I'll write the club, and it'll alternate on a four week cycle thing...) If I have enough time, I'll try for two chap's a week, but I doubt it so...**

**Whatever... i'm sure you're all dying to read so...**

His hand in my hair pulled me up, and I didn't protest or struggle when he dragged me off the bed, throwing me to the floor. "Stay."

He strode out of the room, and I knelt up, sliding my hands behind my back, holding my head up and moving my knees apart. I watched the open doorway in apprehension, and my cock stirred, filling rapidly.

_Damn_. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I just didn't think: I let my curiosity get the better of me, as always. So of course the first time I am trusted to leave the house when Yassen was on a trip, I betray it by trying to contact Tom. I only wanted t speak to him -I just had to know how Jack was doing, to make sure that she was all right. She was fine of course, just like Yassen had said she was. The only thing I gained was his disappointment. And I'd have a very sore arse afterwards, and likely would all week too. I'm so _stupid_.

He walked back in in less than a minute, holding several items in his hands. He set them down on the floor behind me, before he reached around to snap a metal cold ring on. His dark chuckle at my groan made me shiver.

I stayed as still as possible as the hand now on my cock moved, giving me a few slow strokes that left me panting in frustration. The hand left me, and it's fingers traced upwards to play with my nipples. I squirmed, and it took all my will power to keep my hands laced together. God, he was _evil_.

Quickly his fingers traced further up, and they were mirrored with his other hand. Soon both hands were travelling down my arms, slowly, trailing and meandering along. They reached by wrists, and wrapped around them. Both wrists were then passed into his left hand, while he used only his right to somehow attach leather cuffs, buckle and clip them together.

I pulled on the cuffs as he stood up, revelling in feeling secure and safe at the same time as my belly twisted in anticipation of what was going to happen next. I wasn't disappointed, as his calloused hand threaded through my hair and pulled me roughly to my feet.

I shook- partly from desire, but mainly from fear. Yassen pulled him me the room, and down the corridor, into the spare room. He didn't own many of the traditional 'dungeon' equipment - here was no point when he might have to change homes every few months.

Instead, he brought old furniture, and modified it, adding hooks and padding where necessary. An old wooden table stood at waist height in the centre of the room, and I was directed onto it. I bent over face down, and watched as Yassen moved over to the one wall on his left. I could see him slowly selecting several chains, clips and cuffs.

I rested his cheek against the cold wood as he walked behind me. My legs were roughly spread apart, and cuffs placed around his ankles. As the table legs were too far apart, the chains were used to stretch my legs as far as possible. I groaned, feeling the strain already, but I didn't complain.

The assassin's hands, calloused from years of handling guns, travelled up the my captive legs. I shifted when the hands reached my ass, stroking it gently. Suddenly the hands left me, and instead began to rein down a flurry of hits, turning my ass bright red almost instantly.

As quick as it had begun, the spanking stopped, and the hands continued their journey upwards. They came to rest on the my cuffed wrists, fingering the leather slowly.

"Alex. Tell me what you did." Yassen had leant over and was speaking in my ear, sending shivers down the my spine. "Tell me why you did it, which rules you broke, and why those rules are there."

I sighed, and closed my eyes. The worst thing about Yassen's punishments was the disappointment in his voice. But the next worst was having to explain why, and then _agree_ to the punishment.

"I didn't think, I just wanted to tell them I was alright, that they didn't need to worry. I didn't think about the consequences, and I'm sorry.

"You told me not to leave the house, and I did. I'm not allowed to leave without you in case there is someone watching the house. If they saw me on my own it would cause a lot of trouble for both of us."

Here I was interrupted: "and why would it cause trouble?"

"Because if one of McMullets men saw me alone then they might think that you had double-crossed them. If Scorpia found out I'm still alive they'd kill me, while if it was MI6 they would just blackmail me again."

"And I'm not allowed to contact Jack or anyone from home because people might find out. And that would cause the same kind of trouble."

"So?"

"So I disobeyed you twice."

"And?" Fingertips traced down his spine. The room suddenly seemed chilly, all the heat having left.

"Huh? I don't-"

Yassen's hands dug into the tender flesh of my inner thigh. "think Alex. When you do something so reckless, you are putting yourself in danger. You are mine - that was what we agreed. So by putting yourself at risk, you are putting my property in danger. Because _you didn't think."_

I swallowed -he hadn't thought of it that way. "So I also endangered your property twice."

"What else- something that you've already said."

I looked up at him, and frantically racked my brain, going over everything I'd said. I was just about to give up,when i realised the answer; "I put you in danger too. I'm sor-"

"Shh. What is done is done. And while I can take care of myself, it is stupid to try to increase how many enemies I have- especially as I'd have to make sure hat you are safe as well.

"Now, do you accept whatever punishment I will give you?"

Alex nodded.

**AN: Whew!!! I'm so glad I've now finished all the chatting. The next chapter will be the punishment. -I can't wait. There'll probably also be sex in the next one...**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: The second –and final- chapter of 'Torment: Punished' is now here!**

**Okay- sorry about all the delays... my laptop breaking not only delayed me writing it, but I'd lost everything I'd already wrote... (please remind me to NEVER EVER drink near a laptop again... –'cause I'm buying a new one this week- with the very last of my money- and I can't afford for ANYTHING to happen to this one...)**

**By the Way, I just posted the first chap of the prequel, so go and read it if you haven't yet!**

'**The Club' –the 5****th**** chap is now in progress...**

**Previously:**

_"Shh. What is done is done. And while I can take care of myself, it is stupid to try to increase how many enemies I have- especially as I'd have to make sure hat you are safe as well._

_"Now, do you accept whatever punishment I will give you?"_

_Alex nodded._

**Read on:**

Yassen moved away from me. When he returned, several items were in his hands- a leather paddle, a crop and a thin, whippy cane. They were placed in front of me- there was another two feet of table. Yassen walked behind me.

"This is for disobeying me by leaving the house alone."

Bare hands spanked me, the flurry of hits ongoing. Only when I relaxed, and sobbed, rather than thrashing about, did the onslaught cease.

"Shhh... You can do it for me Alex." Soothing touches along my sides and arms calmed me enough for him to continue. Yassen picked up the paddle, and gave it a few test swings to the side of me. Then he stepped closer, and I felt the hard surface resting on my already inflamed butt.

"This is for disobeying me by contacting your friends."

The hits began, heavier and harder with the paddle. My struggles began anew, even though I knew that it would only stop when I accepted it and lay still.

"Yassen! No!... Please... It hurts... I... Please stop..." I was begging brokenly now, unable to stop, desperate to get a reprieve from the blows.

Yassen stopped, putting the paddle back on the table in front of me, and pulled my head up with fingers harshly twisted in my hair. Then his other hand appeared holding a large ball gag, which he inserted and buckled tight.

He then began again, the blows systematically covering every inch of my butt and upper thighs. I cried out into the gag, sobbing uncontrollably, tears running down my cheeks.

Finally, when I no longer had the energy, and lay still, he stopped, and moved back around me to the front. The paddle was set down, and the crop picked up.

"This is for putting my property in danger- twice."

I yelled into the gag when I felt the solid strike of the crop. It really bit- because all the force behind each swing hit such a small area, it hurt a lot more. I knew I'd have welts at the end of this.

I was too exhausted to do anything more than release a muffled shout each time, and so the punishment didn't last too long, although my ass would've disagreed.

The hits slowed, then stopped, and the crop was placed back in front of me. The gag was removed, and as I stretched my jaw out, I looked up, confused- was it over? But then he picked up the cane, and I shivered, sure I couldn't take that on top of what I'd already suffered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but my jaw was gripped in one long fingered hand. "Just a little longer, Alex. You can do it."

It was only his unwavering faith in me that kept me from denying it. Instead I nodded.

Yassen looked at me proudly, and I gave a small smile before closing my eyes. I was ready - he must have understood, because he moved back to my rear end.

"This, Alex, is for not thinking first- this could all have been avoided if you had just thought about the consequences of your actions."

There was a pause, and then he began to speak again.

"I want you to count. You will thank me for each, and then ask me for another."

I felt the cane resting horizontally across my butt, and he made a couple of slow practice taps to judge the distance. Then the first strike landed right across the centre. A second, and then it erupted in a line of fire, and I shouted out a garbled "One!" before leaning my cheek on the table, gasping for breath. "Thank you... May I... Have another...?"

Another whoosh of air, a second delay, then instant pain. "Two!"

-----

"This is the last one."

I nodded. This one hit the hardest of all, and I screamed out "Ten!!!" and forgot to breathe for a few seconds, before I thanked Yassen. He just bent over me, moved my sweat-drenched hair from my eyes, and told me he was very proud of me, for taking it all. And that I was forgiven.

That night, I lay in his arms, restrained only by his arms wrapped tight around me, holding me safe in his embrace as we slept. I slept soundly that night.

**And it's done!!! YAY!!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
